FOREVER TVXQ
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: dan para member TVXQ pun merayakan hari jadi mereka, lengkap dengan lima personel (nggak pinter bikin summary). DEDICATED FOR 11th TVXQ's ANNIVERSARY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TVXQ!


**FOREVER TVXQ**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: All member TVXQ**

**Warn: Seadanya dan membosankan**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

"One and one, one and two, one and three," kata seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi itu menggerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya membentuk sebuah gerakan tarian yang diikuti oleh beberapa orang laki-laki di belakangnya yang lebih muda. "Bagus!" serunya menepuk tangannya sekali saat ia melihat murid-muridnya melalui dinding kaca di depannya sudah muali lancar dengan gerakan yang ia ajarkan "Sekarang ulangi lagi dari awal." ia lalu membiarkan para muridnya melakukannya sendiri tanpa perlu di arahkan kembali.

Selagi murid-muridnya mengulangi gerakan tarian seperti yang ia suruh, pria tampan itu meraih ponselnya. Tak ada pesan atau panggilan, tapi bukan itu yang ia cari dari ponselnya. Ia menatap deretan tanggal 25 Desember di ponselnya dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Baik latihannya sampai disini saja. Pesanku adalah nada tinggi bukan berarti kau menjerit seperti orang minta tolong dan nada rendah bukan berarti kau memelankan suaramu. Kalau kalian berpikiran seperti itu, kalian tidak akan pernah maju karena semua orang bahkan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun juga bisa melakukannya. Kalian mengerti?" jelas seorang pria yang juga bertubuh tinggi itu sambil bertolak pinggang menatap beberapa muridnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ye sonsaengnim!" seru para muridnya kompak.

"Tetaplah berusaha keras dan jangan patah semangat. Aku bangga pada kalian. Terakhir, Merry Christmas!" ucap sang guru sambil menjabat tangan para muridnya satu-satu dengan wajah yang berebeda, ia tersenyum manis membuat para muridnya yang di dominasi oleh wanita itu tersenyum senang.

"Merry Christmas sonsaengnim!" kembali para muridnya berseru kompak sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan studio latihan.

Ia menghembuskan nafas saat tidak sengaja menatap kalender. "Aku sudah tidak sabar," gumamnya sambil menarik sebuah simpul senyuman di kedua sudut bibirnya

.

.

"Iya hyung? Aisshh... sudah kubilang besok aku ingin tidak ada jadwal. Bilang pada sutradaranya, aku hanya minta satu hari libur untuk tidak syuting... Aku tahu, tapi besok aku tidak mau di ganggu sama sekali," protes seorang pria bersuara husky itu pada seseorang di telponnya.

.

.

"Ulangi lagi!" seru seorang pria dengan rambut dicat abu-abu itu di luar studio rekaman pada penyanyinya di dalam ruang rekaman sambil memegangi kertas musik. " Rasakan lagunya dengan hatimu dan anggap kau mengalami sendiri apa yang terjadi di lagu itu." ucapnya sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya.

Perkataan sang produser itu membuat sang penyanyi mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mencoba menyanyi lagi.

Pria dengan rambut bercat abu-abu itu tanpa sengaja melihat kalender didekatnya kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis lalu bibir tipis miliknya bergumam "Aku rindu mereka,"

.

.

"Tempatkan beberapa hidrolik di masing-masing pojok stage lalu untuk center stage-nya tempatkan juga stage rotation. Untuk special effect-nya kita gunakan efek 3D berteknologi tinggi dengan screen 10 meter di tengah dan tempatkan screen 7 meter di samping kiri-kanan stage." pria berwajah cantik itu menyerahkan kertas-kertas bergambar desain sebuah panggung ditangannya kepada seorang pria disampingnya ketika ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya beserta para staff sedang rapat menyiapkan sebuah konser.

"Bagaimana dengan aransemen lagunya?" tanya pria disampingya itu.

"Sudah kuselesaikan, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaan kalian. Rapat hari ini kita akhiri saja, lusa baru kita lanjutkan. Satu lagi, jangan hubungi aku besok aku tidak mau diganggu oleh pekerjaan." pria cantik nan berbakat itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu menunduk sopan kepada para bahawannya itu

"Ye algeseumnida!" jawab para staff itu dengan kompak seraya menundukkan kepala hormat pada atasan mereka.

"Selamat natal semuanya, maaf karena hari ini aku membuat kalian harus menghadiri rapat mendadak seperti ini." ucap namja cantik itu meringis bersalah.

"Gwaenchanayo Jaejoong-ssi, geurom Merry Christmas!" ucap beberapa staff pada namja cantik yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu.

"Merry Christmas!" balasnya dengan sneyum lebar.

Ketika si pria cantik keluar dari ruang rapatnya ia lalu membuang napas kemudian merogoh ponselnya di saku celana jeans-nya dan menatap lekat-lekat wallpaper ponselnya yang menunjukkan fotonya bersama keempat sahabatnya dengan latar sebuah pantai lengkap dengan sunset dibelakang mereka berlima. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. "Kita akan bertemu besok," katanya

.

.

Langkah perlangkah pria tinggi itu mendekati sebuah rumah di tepi pantai yang sangat indah, ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya menyapu ke segala penjuru rumah itu. dari luar ia bisa melihat sesosok bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri menghadap pantai di dalam rumah itu dan pria itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju masuk rumah itu

Ketika pria ini masuk ternyata pria dihadapannya yang sedang membelakanginya dan menghadap pantai itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oraenmanida," ucap pria ini sambil tersenyum menyadari siapa pria yang memiliki ukuran pinggang kecil dihadapannya itu, pria satunya memutar tubuhnya begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati pria tinggi itu, menatapnya lekat lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat

"Aku merindukanmu," katanya dengan suara lembut khasnya.

.

.

Satu lagi pria tinggi yang baru saja sampai di rumah tepi pantai itu dengan membawa cake bag di tangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, mendadak hatinya berdegup liar namun senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hei rakus, apa kabar?" sebuah suara membuat ia harus menolehkan kepala dan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi itu ke belakang. Detik pertama ia terpaku lalu detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar dan dengan semangat menghampiri kedua orang pria yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Hyungdeul!" sapanya senang lalu memeluk erat kedua orang hyungnya itu hingga kedua hyungnya terkejut.

"Kau membuat kami sesak napas, Changmin."

.

.

"Sudah kuduga pasangan ini yang lebih dulu datang," kata pria tinggi yang membawa cake bag bernama Changmin itu. Kedua hyungnya masuk bersamanya dan kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh pemandangan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Mereka berlima kemudian saling peluk dan tersenyum lebar seperti mereka baru saja bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah. Ada kehangatan menyelimuti suasana lima pria tampan ini namun rasa haru juga terselip diantara mereka ketika salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Mereka pernah berjanji. Setidaknya khusus setiap ulang tahun TVXQ mereka harus bertemu dan merayakannya bersama. Tanggal 26 Desember adalah tanggal kramat bagi mereka berlima. Di tanggal itulah mereka mengukir sejarah mereka sendiri yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan sampai ajal menjemput.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jae Joong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Meskipun diluar mereka terlihat berpisah namun di dalam hati mereka tetap sama. Hati mereka tetap menyatu seperti saat mereka terbentuk. Tetap sama, terus sama dan tak akan pernah berubah.

"Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, saranghaneun Dong Bang Shin Ki, saengil chukahamnida." mereka berlima duduk melingkari cake yang dibawa oleh Changmin dan bersama-sama saling mengalunkan nyanyian selamat ulang tahun di hari jadi mereka ini.

"Ada banyak air mata yang telah kita keluarkan, keringat yang terus mengalir dari tubuh, kesabaran yang terus di uji, rasa lelah yang tak kunjung ada hentinya, kerja keras yang tak akan pudar, rasa sakit yang selalu membekas dan penderitaan yang selalu membayangi namun keyakinan kita tetap sama karena kita adalah... " kata sang leader Jung Yunho dengan balasan anggukan oleh mereka berempat lalu menjawab kompak

"DONG BANG SHINKI! " ucap mereka berlima. Jae Joong terlihat tersenyum senang disana, Junsu menatap leadernya lekat begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan genangan air mata yang terlihat di pelupuk mata Changmin.

Lalu Jae Joong yang duduk disebelah Yunho juga menambahkan. "Tidak peduli orang bilang apa. Kita akan tetap sama karena kita...?"

"DONG BANG SHINKI! " kata mereka lagi. Changmin tengah berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh, di bantu oleh Yoochun yang meremas pundaknya erat,

Junsu ikut menambahkan, memberikan sekedar pidato untuk merayakan hari ini. Karena terpengaruh Changmin, rasa-rasanya air mata sudah siap jatuh kapan saja tanpa perlu diberi perintah, dengan suara agak bergetar Junsu pun berkata. " Meski kita terpisah jauh, kita masih berdiri di bawah langit yang sama, kita masih menghirup udara yang sama, kita masih hidup dalam satu planet. Hati kita akan tetap sama karena kita... " Junsu mengangkat tangannya di telinganya menunggu jawaban dari keempat member lainnya.

"DONG BANG SHINKI!" teriak mereka bersemangat

"Forever TVXQ!" ucap Changmin dengan suara yang juga bergetar sambil mengacungkan gelas wine-nya.

"FOREVER TVXQ!" sahut mereka berempat berbarengan dan melanjutkan. " Bersulang! "

Pada akhirnya tangis Changmin pun pecah, begitu juga dengan Junsu. Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Junsu, sedangkan Yunho juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin yang tengah menunduk sibuk mengurusi air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Jae Joong menatap pemandangan di depannya datar, ia mengerti bahkan terlampau mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh rekan-rekan terbaiknya itu. segala penderitaan ini bukanlah kejadian sepele yang akan terlupakan setelah tidur seperti halnya sebuah mimpi. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi mereka berlima melewati ini semua untuk bertahan agar mereka tidak mudah menyerah dan terus bangkit. Air mata, peluh, waktu, cercaan, seolah semuanya telah habis untuk mereka.

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, bulir bening itu pun akhirnya ikut terjatuh juga dari mata indah Jae Joong dan dengan buru-buru juga ia menghapus air matanya. Ia melirik ke arah Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. Sambil menenangkan Changmin ternyata sang leader juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menangis disana, Jae Joong mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

Yunho menoleh dan ia mendapati Jae Joong sedang tersenyum manis padanya, senyum yang selalu sukses menenangkan hati Yunho dan selalu menjadi penyembuh paling ampuh. Yunho pun tak kuasa untuk membalas genggaman Jae Joong dengan sama eratnya seraya memberikan senyum penuh pesonanya pada pria cantik itu.

Hening. Tak ada suara isakan lagi. Mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya seorang dari mereka menyadari sesuatu.

" YAK! NEO!" tiba-tiba ditengah keheningan mereka, Jae Joong berteriak dan membuat keempat sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara ini terperanjat kaget, mereka bahkan hampir kehilangan jantung mereka saking terkejutnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan heran lalu mereka sadar kepada siapa Jae Joong berteriak, 3 dari mereka yaitu Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun mengikuti arah mata Jae Joong yang sedang melototi si maknae Changmin yang diam-diam sedang rakus memakan cake di depannya

"A...ada apa hyung? Kenapa hyung dan juga hyung bertiga melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosanya tentu saja dengan mulut yang belepotan dan masih penuh dengan cake-nya.

"Kenapa daritadi kau makan terus?!" kata Jae Joong kesal.

"Ini momen penting kita Changmin-a, kenapa makan selalu jadi prioritasmu hah? Berhenti makan!" oceh Jae Joong yang disambut oleh wajah memelas Changmin sedangkan Yunho dan Junsu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, sementara Yoochun terlihat membekap mulutnya sendiri mencoba mencegah agar tawanya tidak membludak.

"Hyung tahu kan makan itu memang prioritas utama, bukan hanya untukku tapi untuk semua umat manusia. Kita tidak bisa hidup kalau kita tidak makan, benar kan?" bukan Changmin namanya kalau dia tidak punya perkataan yang jitu untuk membalas siapa saja yang melarang kecintaannya pada makanan.

"Joyonghi anhae?!" ucap Jae Joong agak membentak. Changmin hanya bisa melongo dan habis kata-kata. (Kau bisa diam?!)

"Eheeiiii kau tidak bisa makan lagi Changmin nanti kami tidak kebagian." Yoochun merebut sendok Changmin dengan paksa dan Changmin langsung memberikan deathglare gratis pada si hyung jidat lebar itu.

"Hyung!" protes si anggota paling muda ini lalu dia tambah melongo saat ketiga hyungnya yang lain mengerubungi cake itu lalu makannya. Hatinya mencelos. " Hyungdeul! " teriak Changmin namun sama sekali tak ada yang menanggapinya. Changmin mendengus kesal dan berdecak. "Mani mokgo hyungdeul!"

.

.

**Forever TVXQ! No matter what happen, no matter time has past, we will always right here standing. TVXQ for Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia for TVXQ.**

_._

_._

**Mian kalau mengecewakan ya ^^**

**HAPPY 11th TVXQ ANNIVERSARY! ^^**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
